Pleading
Pleading is an action that some creatures use in Middens. The move does not damage the Nomad's party whatsoever, instead, a dialogue box will pop up in attempts to create an uneasiness within the player. The dialogue can present itself in three forms; Pleading, where the creature verbally begs for its life, Detailing, where, instead of any talking, there will instead be a description of what is transpiring with the creature, and Inciting, where Genie, interrupts the pleading creature and eggs you on to kill it. Battle Effects Pleading is not damaging to the Nomad's party at all, and, in fact, damages all creatures, however, the damage is only ever in the single digits, and given how the vast majority of enemies have health in the thousands, the damage is negligible. Pleading * "What have I done to deserve this." * "Please, I have a family." * "I love you." * "Help me!" * "Please, I'll do anything to continue living." * "No, wait!" * "No, no no." * "Love and peace." * "How can you be so stoic?" * "But I want to live to see another day." Detailing * "*The target creature's exposed guts are showing.*" * "*The target creature is clasping their heart.*" * "*The target creature's tongue is lolling.*" * "*The target creature is pale white.*" * "*The target creature regrets nothing.*" * "*The target creature is bleeding copiously.*" * "*The target creature is on their knees.*" * "*The target creature is kissing your boots.*" * "*The target creature wishes they attended church more often.*" * "*The target creature's cursing humanity.*" * "*The target creature is playing it cool.*" * "*The target creature is looking for somewhere to hide.*" * "*The target creature has entered the fetal position.*" * "*The target creature lies prostrate on the floor.*" * "*The target creature's life is flashing before their eyes.*" * "*The target creature is in a tunnel of light.*" * "*The target creature is crying for help.*" * "*The target creature is quoting religious texts.*" * "*The target creature is thinking of their last words.*" * "*The target creature is attempting to dial the authorities.*" * "*The target creature is frightened stiff.*" * "*The target creature's eyes are rolling back into their head.*" * "*The target creature is calling their true loves name.*" * "*The target creature is convulsing in fear.*" * "*The target creature is thinking of their ancestors.*" * "*The target creature is bargaining for their life.*" * "*The target creature is writing their will.*" * "*The target creature is tending their wounds.*" * "*The target creature is contemplating their chances.*" * "*The target creature looks for remorse in your eyes.*" * "*The target creature is bleeding out the mouth.*" Inciting * "Go in for point blank!" * "Faster, faster! Kill, kill!" * "Bada-bing bada-boom." * "Aim higher. Go for the headshot." * "There is no happiness without tears, no life without death." * "Who can outrun a pointed gun?" * "See how they run?" * "Pity." * "Don't hurt them. Kill them." * "Everybody dies. It's a law of nature." * "Spare no one." * "Like flies nesting under the swatter." * "Such a waste." * "Death is the solution to all problems." * "Won't be long now." * "Focus!" Category:Middens Category:Action